This isn't Right
by kickasspinay
Summary: This is kind of a songfic. On Mariah Carey's 'One Sweet Day.' This is a Taiora and a Mimato. It's in the future. Tai has a fiance, Mimi. And Matt and Sora are going to get married soon. Also, their plane crashes. Is Matt and Sora alive? Mild cursing.


This Isn't Right  
~*fr*~: *moonlight_angel*  
  
  
Disclaimer: I pity the fool who thinks I own Digimon. BUT if I did, there'd be a whole lot of  
changes!!!!  
Jyou: 24 or 25 ( I think??)  
Tai, Yamato(Matt), Sora: 23  
Mimi, Koushiro:22  
Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke:20  
Iori: 17  
  
Tai grinned at his fiance. She was so beautiful, her pink hair hanging down and brushing  
against her shoulders. She looked like an angel, the light glowing over her. He looked up to   
see his friends laughing at a joke that Matt had made.  
They had been together for a long time, ever since Mimi was 15 and Tai, 16. Now Tai was  
23, and Mimi was a year younger. Tai was nervous, since he wanted to ask her to marry him. He   
loved her deeply and swore to himself he'd commit himself to do anything for her. To make her   
happy with him. And although he hadn't gotten over Sora, his long time crush, he still would   
try to move on and go with Mimi....  
Matt glanced at his watch and stood up.  
" I have to go. Let's go, Sora...." Matt grinned down at his own fiance.  
Tai's face dropped when he remembered the time he saw Matt and Sora together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took place at a lake, where Mimi had invited Tai and the rest to stay at the cabins  
for the summer. Her father had rented the place, and so Mimi invited the digidestined. One cabin  
was obviously for the girls, the other for the guys. Tai was sleeping peacefully and snoring   
loudly when he heard singing. He got up out of his bed and peered out the window. It was Sora.  
She was sitting on the dock, in her blue pajamas. Tai yawned and listened to her song. It was   
sad and had something to do with romance.  
Tai decided he should go see what was wrong. He put on his shoes and walked out of the   
cabin and headed towards Sora. It was shivering cold, and the night sky was glittered with   
stars. He stopped when he saw Matt come out of nowhere and sit down next to her. He crept closer  
to listen to their conversation.  
" Hi, Matt...." Sora had stopped her song abruptly when he sat next to her.  
" Hey, Sora." Matt paused and continued. " You have a beautiful voice, you know."  
" Huh?" Sora blushed deeply and shook her head. " Thanks."   
" Who was that song for?" Matt asked softly.  
" What do you mean?"  
" It was a romance song. There was a line in there where you said:'I wish you knew how  
much I love you,'" Matt told her gently.  
" Oh, that? Oh, just for an old friend. I really loved him, but he doesn't know how   
much I really love him," Sora sighed deeply.  
" Really? What's his name?" Matt demanded.  
" Why should I tell you? You'll probably rat on me, anyway," Sora teased, and poked him.  
" No, I won't." Matt shook his head. " Come on, tell me. You can trust me."  
" No, I can't." Sora got up to leave, but Matt grabbed her wrist.  
" Come on!" he begged.  
" Let go of my wrist!" Sora hissed, but began to laugh as she struggled.  
" Tell me....." he kept at it.  
" Stop it!" Sora laughed.  
Matt pulled her down in his lap and tickled her. Sora laughed and after a while, after  
staring into each others eyes, Matt leaned down and kissed her lightly. But after that, Sora   
didn't seem to be able to control her actions. She pulled him down into a live, passionate kiss  
that seemed to overwhelm both of them. After they pulled away, Matt smiled and kissed her again.  
" Let me guess......it was for me, huh?" he grinned.  
Sora smiled and paused.  
".......Yeah.....for you," she said before pulling him into another kiss.  
Tai had ran back to the cabin, his heart seemed to crash-land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sighed and shook that painful feeling off. He took Mimi and they left the restaurant  
saying goodbye.  
  
A week later, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Tai met at the park.  
" So what did you want to talk to us about?" Tai asked casually.  
" Well......." Sora clutched Matt's hand. " We want to get married."  
" What?" Tai gasped.  
" Oh, that's fantastic!" Mimi exclaimed.  
Tai didn't know what to think.   
" Our wedding's going to be next month."  
" Hmmm, interesting," Mimi said thoughtfully.  
" Yeah. And next week, we're going to take a vacation to Hawaii," Sora added.  
" Really? Oh, how romantic! We should do that some time, Tai," Mimi told him, her  
eyes sparkling.  
" Hmm? Oh.......yeah......" Tai heaved a sigh.  
[Get over it, Tai. She has Matt now, and she's HAPPY. For Christ's sake, she's in love  
with him and they're getting married!! You have Mimi, so why aren't you happy? Get over her and  
be happy with Mimi......she's beautiful....]  
" Well, we have to go. Also, Tai...I want you to be my best man," Matt grinned.  
" What? Really?" Tai grinned.  
" Yeah!" Matt nodded.  
" All right, thanks Matt!" Tai sighed.  
" No prob. Anyway, see you guys later!!" Matt waved.  
They left and Tai smiled at his angel fiance. She was as beautiful as ever.Except every  
time he layed his eyes on Sora, the more he fell in love with her.   
  
Next week, Tai and Mimi bid good luck to Matt and Sora as they boarded the plane. It was  
almost as if Sora was never going to come back. She was, but it felt as if she was going to never  
come back. It felt the same with Matt. Tai had a terrible feeling, but he didn't do anything   
about it. [They'll be fine,] Tai assured himself.  
  
That night, the news came on. Tai and Hikari, his younger sister, listened to a  
horrifying announcement.  
" This morning, a plane to Hawaii, Flight 132, crashed in the ocean not far from Japan.  
So far, investogators have reported no survivals. They are still looking but still report that  
everyone died on the flight. More news, coming up and I'm Hiroshi Nagotoi, from Channel....."  
Tai heard echoes of the message over and over in his head.  
  
The next day, Tai couldn't do anything. He kept bursting out in sobs. The same with Mimi,  
she kept talking about how she never got to tell Matt her feelings. Tai sat on the bench at the   
park, the same bench where Sora had sat before she'd gone. Away from him. He couldn't see her  
smile, hear her sweet voice, look into her glowing eyes....  
  
* Sorry, I've never told you  
all I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
Because you've flown away, so far away.*  
  
Mimi sighed and looked at Tai, who was crying. She knew he loved Sora, not her. And Mimi  
was like him. She needed to see Matt.....and now he was gone.....Never to come back and smile  
and sing.  
  
* Never, had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive*  
  
Tai looked at Mimi and sighed.  
" Mimi?"  
" You love Sora, huh? And don't you deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You always  
have. You loved me, but not as much as you loved her..."  
Tai paused. Mimi looked at him, a tear slipping down her face.  
" Yes.....I hope you can understand," Tai admitted.  
" I loved Matt. So I guess we both loved them." she began to sob. " And now, Matt will  
never know I loved him! Never!"   
  
* And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day*  
  
Tai gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Mimi sobbed into his shoulder.  
" It'll be okay, Mimi." He looked up, tears tracking down his cheeks. At the sky, the   
clear blue sky.  
" I-k-know......It doesn't feel like he had to die though," Mimi sighed.  
" They're both shining down on us. They may be gone, but they're right here with us,"  
Tai said, tears flowing freely.  
" Gone...." Mimi whispered.  
" Right here...." Tai was beginning to sob. " She's right here, holding my hand..."  
  
* Darling, I've never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I take your friends for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared*  
  
Mimi stopped sobbing and carresed Tai's cheek.  
" She'll always be here for you, Tai." She smiled and snuggled against him.  
" We'll be with them, one day." Mimi sighed. " Eventually we will.....one sweet day."  
  
* And I know you're shining down on me from heaven   
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day*  
  
" I guess you're right, Mimi." Tai still sobbed. " But....But.......I can't even kiss   
her or tell her how much I loved her! I can't even look into her eyes, can't touch her skin,  
can't see her smile, can't smell the cherry scent she's always had...."  
" Tai......" Mimi sighed.  
" I know I'm acting like I'm a kid, but I love her......And I'll never get to tell her  
how I feel! It was worse when she got with Matt, but now she dies........"  
  
* Oh, ooh  
Someday we'll shine  
I say  
I'll always look to a brighter day*  
  
" Tai, you have to move on...and so do I....They would want us to," Mimi smiled.  
Tai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wandered off in space, another tear  
brigade starting. Mimi sighed and looked away, remembering Matt's dreamy looks. She'd never  
hear his wonderful voice along with the soulful tune of his guitar. She'd never laugh and tease  
him about Jun Motomiya again, never would see Matt's happy smile and arm around Sora......  
She had never seen him so happy.   
  
* Oh, Lord, I know  
when I leave without you sleep  
You will always listen  
as I pray*  
  
Mimi tried to force a smile and helped Tai to his feet.  
" Come on, Tai. Let's go," Mimi sighed.  
It was afternoon, and they'd been sitting there a while. They walked in silence when Tai  
saw a single white rose. He sighed and Mimi sighed from behind him and placed a hand on his   
shoulder.  
" Do you want to keep it?" Mimi asked gently.  
" Yeah.....it's a memento to remind me of her......The White Angel....." Tai sighed.  
Little water droplets were on the pure white petals. Tai kissed it and held it up to the  
sunlight.  
" You know, maybe.......if I ask this one thing.........." Tai paused.  
" Ask what?" Mimi asked.  
" Maybe if I pray for them both, Sora and Yamato......Maybe......my wish will be granted  
and they can be late survivors, you know? I mean, I know it's ridicoulous, but isn't it worth a  
try?"   
".......Hmm, I guess." Mimi smiled to comfort him.   
Tai closed his eyes and then let go of the rose. It seemed to float in front of him...As  
if it didn't want to leave.   
" What......?"  
  
* And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day*  
  
Tai smiled and watched it float into the air, swirling and dancing with it. He felt   
something soft. A single petal had flown into his hand. He left with Mimi, clutching the petal  
in his palm.  
  
* Sorry, I never told you  
All I wanted to say....*  
  
The news that night was shocking than ever. Tai, again, was with Hikari in the living  
room, watching the news. Again, reported from Hiroshi Nagotoi.  
" Hi, everyone. I'm Hiroshi Nagotoi. The flight 132, to Hawaii, as reported yesterday,  
was shocking. Although we have astonishing news that there are two survivors! A young adult   
couple, by the names of Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. The news on how they survived. Right  
here I have with me, Sora Takenouchi, recovering from shock a broken leg, a broken arm. How are  
you, Miss Takenouchi?"  
" I'm okay," Sora's face popped up on the T.V.  
" So how did you guys survive?" Mrs. Nagotoi held the mic in front of Sora.  
" On the plane, we never knew anything bad would happen. Yama and I assumed nothing bad  
would ever happen, but we were wrong. The pilots somehow lost control and the next thing we knew  
we were head-diving to the ground. That was it, pitch black. I woke up, hurt and an arm broke,  
bleeding bad. I couldn't move, and neither could Yamato. We fell unconcious after a while, and  
we woke up, when the squad was investigating the plane. I have no idea how we survived. Maybe  
it was because we were in the way back, in the last seats," Sora shrugged.  
" Amazing. Well, thank you Sora, and we hope you and your husband to be get better."  
Mrs. Nagotoi turned to the screen. " I'm Hiroshi Nagotoi. Back to you guys at the station."  
Tai felt tears overwhelm him so much his eyes hurt. He jumped up and cheered, tears  
still flying down his cheeks.  
  
He and Mimi heard that later on they were under intentional care, having to stay in the   
hospital for a long time. They waited anxiously outside the waiting room, where they'd meet  
Matt and Sora again. Matt had had a broken neck, a broken ankle and wrist. The door opened and  
Mimi jumped up. Matt and Sora came out, recovered from their broken segments. Mimi and Matt,  
then Sora huggged, Mimi sobbing the whole time. Tai hugged Matt and Sora. He felt hot tears  
sting his eyes.   
[I was wrong.......I can touch her skin, smell her cherry scent, feel her embrace, and  
even though I can't have her, I love her........] Tai thought happily.  
Mimi embraced Matt and felt his muscular hands slide around her waist, and Mimi wrapped  
her arms around his neck.  
{I was wrong.......Matt........I can feel his arms, I can touch his baby skin, I can  
look deep into his sea-blue eyes, I can...........I can't have him......But I still love him.  
And I always will......} Mimi thought happily while at the same time tears flew down her cheeks.   
  
Tai clutched Mimi's hand as the priest said the words that would join Sora in Matt's   
life. Tai felt pain envelop him.......it stabbed him in the middle of his heart. He went through  
all that crying....believing that Sora was dead and joining Matt in death....but now she was   
going to join him in life AND death.   
[Whatever makes her happy.......] Tai thought sadly.  
Mimi glanced at Tai's gloomy face and shook her head.  
{There they are......ready for their kiss to seal their everlasting love for one another.  
This can't be right......} Mimi thought.   
Tai couldn't take the pain....He just couldn't. So before they could kiss, he shouted   
angrily,  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Mimi looked up in shock at her fiance.  
" THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Tai screeched.  
His emotions spun wildly.  
" Tai, what the HELL?!" Matt shouted, angry that Tai had to ruin his perfect wedding.  
Tai didn't say anything else, just walked up, shoved Matt out of the way, and slipped  
the ring off of Sora's ring finger. Sora, looking like an angel, in her white wedding dress,  
looked at him.  
" Tai, what're you--"  
She was cut off by a kiss. Sora didn't do anything, just let Tai transform it even  
deeper. She was absorbing it, in fact. She could feel the true love in that kiss. It was deep  
and passionate and made Sora a little ashamed.   
" WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Matt yelled, his voice enraged, his nose was bleeding badly.  
Tai cut it off. And looked deep into Sora's eyes.  
" Don't do this, Sora....I love you......I always have......." Tai began to cry  
silently. " I love you, Sora Takenouchi......"  
Sora didn't say anything, a tear streaked down her cheek. All she could do to respond  
was pull him down into another loving, passionate kiss. And this time, applause erupted.  
  
Matt sighed as he stumbled to the bridge overlooking the gently flowing stream. He felt  
dizzy. His fiance just admitted to loving another man......and out of all the men in the world,  
it had to be Taichi.....his best friend. A tear dripped down and he saw a reflection of a girl   
come up behind him.  
" Hey, Mimi....." Matt grumbled.  
" You're pretty pissed, huh?" Mimi sighed.  
" No kidding......" Matt sighed and shook his head, remembering Sora returning the kiss.  
" I'm sorry......Tai told me his feelings for Sora the day he thought she died...." Mimi  
sighed, feeling ashamed.  
Matt just grunted.  
" Sora.........Yagami....." he shook his head.  
{ Mimi Ishida....} Mimi smiled a little but felt pain sting her in the heart.  
She turned to leave.  
" Where are you going?" Matt asked.  
Mimi looked at Matt. He seemed even more handsome than before.  
" I bet you want some time alone, huh?" Mimi smiled and began to cry.  
" What's wrong?" Matt asked, approaching her.  
" What do you mean?" Mimi asked, gasping at his sudden hands on her waist.  
" I'm a friend, Mimi. You can tell me," Matt looked sincere.  
" Nothing....." Mimi shook her head.  
" Come on, tell me......" Matt whispered.  
" Nothing!" Mimi said louder.  
" Tell me," Matt said loudly.  
" NOTHING!!!!" Mimi shrieked and smacked him when he wouldn't let go. She snarled at him  
and sighed.  
" YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!! MY FIANCE LOVES ANOTHER WOMAN WHO LOVED YOU WHO  
LOVED HIM ALL ALONG!! I just.....It feels that I can never love another....." Mimi sniffled.  
She sank to her knees. Matt caught her and looked into her eyes.  
" Please just tell me what's wrong..I know that's not the last of it," Matt told her   
gently.  
" I love you, Matt." Mimi looked up, her eyes glittering with tears. " I always have.  
Since the day I met you. I thought it was just a schoolgirl crush, but I realized it was even   
more. When I heard you and Sora got together, my heart just cruhsed into little, tiny pieces  
that dissolved into nothing later on....."   
Matt was shocked. He held her tightly.  
" I love you......but you love Sora....." Mimi sobbed.  
Matt leaned down and kissed her tears away. Mimi looked up and without a word, Matt bent  
forward and gently kissed her lightly. Mimi had stopped her crying and she just pulled him down  
by the neck and kissed him, transforming it in a deep, passionate kiss. She pulled away and   
looked up in time to see a shooting star.  
" I love you, Matt....." Mimi whispered.  
" I love you, Mimi......" Matt smiled gently at her.  
Mimi smiled and leaned her head against his chest. It felt so good to be there, to be in  
his arms. {I got my wish,} Mimi thought happily. {And now we'll be together in life AND  
death......forever.....}  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: How was it? It sucked, huh? Well, that might've pissed some peeps out there. About crying   
over Matt and Sora dying and then finding out they're alive and still allowing the wedding to go  
on. Oh, well. I'm not that satisfied with the ending, but it'll have to do.... NO FLAMEZ!!! I  
promise, that in my next fic, I will include Takari, okay? Peace until my next fic!  
*moonlight_angel*  
  
  



End file.
